mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gold Ingot (Mugen Souls Z component)
This item is a special component that comes from floor 40 Mugen Field Peon Bosses as a rare drop. It is one of the materials needed to make some level 4 G-Parts, as well as DLC weapons. * Fin Gun (DLC) ~ Recipe unlocked after installing Battle! Hyper Weapon Pack 3 . * Metal Blazer (DLC) ~ Recipe unlocked after installing Ferocity! Hyper Weapon Pack 5 . * Dragon Chain ~ Recipe unlocked after installing Initiative! Hyper Weapon Pack 9 . * G-Drive ~ G-Castle learns Attack 4 by making this item. * G-Booster ~ G-Castle learns Fast Attack 4 by making this item. * G-Repair Pod ~ G-Castle learns HP Drain 4 by making this item. * G-Energy Pod ~ G-Castle learns SP Drain 4 by making this item. * Cactus Soap * Daffodil Soap * Chamomile Soap * Dahlia Soap * Orchid Soap * Cattleya Soap Drop locations The item can drop from the 3rd Mugen Field Peon Bosses on floor 40 at the Mugen Field on bets up to 5,000,000. Betting any higher will replace the Peon Bosses on every 40th floor with the previous floor 100 bosses instead and they drop their own components, not ores or ingots. Floor 40 cannot be skipped because it leads to a rest stop, so finding Gold Ores in the Mugen Field should be easy. At higher floors, Peon Bosses will drop higher quality ores and ingots. Every type of special metal component such as ores, and ingots, can drop from bosses in the last 3 DLC battles but they will probably not be needed by that time. |- | PINK | DLC battle #6 | style="text-align:center;"|The 1st Ultimate War | style="text-align:center;"|Fought on the 1st battle. |- | Tsukika? | DLC battle #7 | style="text-align:center;"|The 2nd Ultimate War | style="text-align:center;"|Fought on the 4th battle. Normal item theft resistant. |- | Altis? | DLC battle #8 | style="text-align:center;"|The 3rd Ultimate War | style="text-align:center;"|Fought on the 2nd battle. |- |- | Bombardier | Mugen Field | style="text-align:center;"|0000100 0001000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | Battle Chief | Mugen Field | style="text-align:center;"|0001001 0005000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|Normal item theft resistant, rare drop |- | Tournament Destroyer | Mugen Field | style="text-align:center;"|0005001 0025000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|Normal item theft resistant, rare drop |- | Trained Butler | Mugen Field | style="text-align:center;"|0025001 0100000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | Lady Maid | Mugen Field | style="text-align:center;"|0100001 0200000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | Riot Squad Member | Mugen Field | style="text-align:center;"|0200001 0500000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | Barrier Pro | Mugen Field | style="text-align:center;"|0500001 1000000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | Spirit Talker | Mugen Field | style="text-align:center;"|1000001 2500000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | Illusionist | Mugen Field | style="text-align:center;"|2500001 5000000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |} Items it can make |} See also *Mugen Souls Z component list *Silver Ingot *Mithril Ore *Mithril